


Strange family addition

by kiarcheo



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Rookie Blue
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was going to shoot, but maybe it’s someone you know…I mean, what kind of thief would calmly sit at the kitchen counter?” Holly/Gail, mentions of Beca/Aubrey .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange family addition

**Author's Note:**

> One moment I was watching Gilmore Girls re-runs and the next this idea popped into my head so…whatever. I never watched Rookie Blue, but I fell in love with Holly (and Gail), so forgive me for any inaccuracies and OOCness. Also, I’m playing with the time-lines, I hope you’ll enjoy this even if it doesn’t make much sense.  
> As always, nothing is mine and English still isn’t my first language, so thanks to slacker_d for the help.

“Holly!” Gail harshly whispered in the dark room. “Holly!”

An unintelligible sound came from the sleeping form.

“Holly!” Gail started shaking her. “Wake up! Fuck!”

“Ga-what?” Holly cracked one eye open.

“There is someone in the kitchen!” Gail threw away the sheets and tugged her, trying to get her up.

“Gail, what are-” Holly sleepily muttered as she complied.

“I was going to shoot, but maybe it’s someone you know…I mean, what kind of thief would calmly sit at the kitchen counter?” the blonde rambled.

“Put that away.” Holly was suddenly awake and deadly serious as she saw the gun in Gail’s hand. “Now.”

“Okay.” Gail took a step back at the unexpected tone. “Remind me to never wake you up again.” She muttered, ascribing Holly’s behavior to the traumatic awakening. She slipped the gun into the elastic of her pants. “Just in case it’s really a crazy thief.” She explained. “Stay behind me.”

.

“Hey,” Holly side-stepped Gail, approaching the person sitting at counter. “It’s not like you being up so early, everything okay?” she asked, lightly kissing the head of the girl.

“As if I’d do this. Not my choice.” The girl drawled, pointing to the headset in her ear. “Of course I’m happy to talk to you. I just wish you’d not call me at the crack the of dawn. Maybe at five? Yeah, after my afternoon nap would be perfect.” She spoke to the person on the phone.

“Tell her hi.” Holly shook her head smiling. “Gail, do you want some coffee?”

“Bree says it back.” The girl reported as the older woman puttered around.

“Beca!” Holly turned around hastily as she heard chocking noises. “Breath!” she rubbed her back. “Better?” she asked as Beca calmed down.

“Yeah, sorry.” Beca smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Bree. I was trying to see how it was drinking coffee with a straw but it was too hot and went down the wrong pipe. Oh, you know, I’m all about trying new things these days.”

A strangled noise made Beca and Holly turned to Gail.

“Do you want coffee?” Holly asked again, as Beca went back to her call.

“I was experimenting.” The girl said with a patient tone. “Bree, I have trouble paying attention when you talk about that stuff when I’m perfectly awake. Well, I answered didn’t I? And I’m listening. Ok, hearing, whatever.” Beca sent a glare at Holly, whose hand covering her mouth couldn’t hide her chuckles. “How long till you get there? No, nothing, just going back to sleep. As if one stupid cup of coffee could stop me from sleeping from now till eternity.” She scoffed good-naturally.

“What time did you go to sleep?”  Holly asked, holding out a cup to Gail, who was still standing there, staring at Beca wordlessly.

“You’re weird.” Beca announced to Holly. “No, not you. Well, you too. You asked the same thing. Four. Yes, AM.  You know how I am, I got caught up in the mix and- Well, you’re not here. I do, but- I’m missing my playmate. No, I- great, now that you said that I’m picturing you in a playboy bunny costume…can’t you quit everything and come here?” she groaned, complaining. “What?” Beca looked at Holly. “You showed her those photos?”

“You were so cute!” Holly gushed, knowing how embarrassed they made her.

“I hate you.” Beca grounded out.

“No, you don’t.” Holly replied in a sing-songing voice and ruffling her already tousled hair.

“Yes I do.” The girl scooted away. “Really.”

“Nope!”

“Yes, I-sorry Bree.” Beca murmured. “Okay. Good day, then. Later, much later. Okay. You too.”

“Where are you going?” Holly wondered as Beca went to put away her cup.

“To bed. What?” Beca stopped for a moment at the two adults’ incredulous looks, before shrugging. “Whatever. Good morning to you. Good night to me.”

.

“What was that?” Gail exploded as soon as Beca closed the door to what Gail had always assumed was the guest room.

“That,” Holly made a displeased face at the word. “was Beca.”

“I kinda got that when she almost choked to death. Who is she and what the hell she is doing here?”

“So now you want to know?” Holly was irked at Gail’s tone. “You were the one who didn’t want to talk about family. Banned it, actually. But, now I can?” she asked sarcastically, but also willing to do so.

Gail stood there, unsure of her response before sneering . “You know what? I don’t care.” She grabbed her jacked and shrugged it on. “I don’t need to know. I don’t want to know.”

.

“What do you want?” Gail snapped as she finally left the 15th division after a tiring shift only to find that Beca girl leaning against her car.

“I want many things.” Beca pushed herself away from the car. “But what I want right now, is for you to remember your ass is not a hat.”

“What?” Gail spluttered.

“Get your head out of your ass.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t.” Beca retorted quickly. “You were the one who didn’t want to talk about family, yours or hers or whatever. So you don’t get to act as if she kept some big secret from you. _You_ didn’t want to know. Now you changed your mind and you want to? Not a problem. But you ignoring her right now is just hurting her. Which is a big, huge-fucking-ass problem. I suggest you apologize to her. Soon.”

 “Or what?” Gail seemed to finally get her voice back.

“If you really like her, like I think you do…you don’t want to find out.” Beca threatened seriously.

“Yeah?” Gail scoffed, not believing it for a second. “What can you do? Stop me from seeing her?”

“Just know that I can. The rest is up to you.” She gave her a cocky grin before sauntering away.

.

“Well, you took your time.” Beca greeted Gail as she opened the door. “She is in there.” She motioned with her head in the direction as she let the blonde in.

“Beca! Reall-Gail!” Holly stopped in her tracks, her hand automatically going to her head to smooth down her disheveled hair, but actually hitting the glasses sitting on her head.

Gail bit her lower lip to stop a grin at Holly’s unkempt appearances. Only she could make it so messy and cute and hot all at the same time. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, no.” Holly hurried to reassure her. “I was talking to Beca, well, I thought that I was talking to her, because she wasn’t even there to listen to me. But she had a good reason. Totally good reason. Perfect.”

“I’m going to my room.” Beca announced, already suffering from second-hand embarrassment from Holly’s rambling, shooting a meaningful  look at Gail before disappearing.

“I’m sorry about being a cat…”

.

“Mom!” Beca came out from her room running as soon as she heard the crash. “What happened?!?” she skidded into the living room, almost crushing into the wall because she was wearing sock and she had slipped on the floor.

“I told her.” Holly looked up wide-eyed. “She tripped on the table.” She indicated the small living room table that stood between the couch and the television. “I’m not sure if she fainted or if she hit her head.” She added still flabbergasted.

“Shouldn’t, you know, check it? Being a doctor and all?” Beca asked, much less bothered now that she knew her mom was okay.

“Oh, right!” Holly finally seemed to return in herself. “Help me put her on the couch.”

.

“Fuck!” Gail moaned, bringing her hand to her pounding forehead.

Of course, she had to wake up the exact moment her mom left to get some more medical supplies. Beca looked up from her pc.  “I thought cops were supposed to be agile and shit.”

“Fuck you.”

“That would be weird.”

“Shut up.”

“You should be nicer to your girlfriend’s daughter.” Beca chided.

“Oh God, it’s real? I thought it was-”

“A dream? A nightmare?” the girl interrupted her.

“You’re too damned sassy for your own good.” Gail scowled at her.

“Well, now you know how I feel.” Holly entered the room.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Gail squinted at her, trying for a suspicious look.

Holly sat down next to Gail and took her hands, sighing with affected somberness “Gail, I know that it must come as shocking, a totally unexpected news but-“

“You’re my father.”

Gail snapped her head from Holly to Beca, looking at her in shock, before barking out a laugh. “Shit, kid, I like you.” She continued laughing. “But fuck, don’t make me laugh, my head is killing me.” She moaned immediately after.

.

“Hi daddy!”

“Beca! What are you doing here?” Gail had just returned from the bar counter with all her friends and colleagues’ drinks.

“Drinking?” Beca plainly answered, clearly thinking it was a stupid question. It was a bar, obviously, what else was she going to do there?

“Are you even legal?”

Beca glared at the young man who questioned her age, before deciding to ignore him.

“Does your mother know?” Gail too ignored Chris, focusing on more important questions.

“Yep.” Beca popped the last letter. “She suggested it, actually.”

“What? Why?” Gail tried not to sound worried but just curious.

“To come here, I mean. Not to drink.” Beca specified. “I wanted to drink and she can’t ‘cause…”

“Right” Gail snapped her fingers, remembering that Holly was on medication for her cold.

“And Aubrey told her to not let me drink alone.” The girl continued.

“You’re not one of those weepy drunk who get depressed, are you?” Gail asked horrified by the mere thought.

“No!” Beca quickly  shot it down, offended by the suggestion.

“Good, I hate when girls cry. Even more when they are drunk.”

“Never know how to respond.” Beca agreed, thinking back at some of Barden parties. “But trust me, guys crying are even worse.”

Gail shook off her disturbed expression. “So, what? You’re a trouble drunk, getting into mishaps?”

“No.”

“I don’t know if I trust you” the officer looked doubtful. “I  mean, you got arrested and you didn’t even drink anything.”

“It was once. And it was a misunderstanding, okay. Wasn’t my fault.” Beca defended herself.

“If I had a dime for every person we brought in who said that, I’d be rich.”

“I’m never leaving you two alone again.” Beca huffed, disregarding Gail’s words.

“Really?” Gail snickered. “Are you sure? Never took you for a voyeur…”

“Oh God, fuck, fuck you, Gail, fuck you!” the girl covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. “My mind! Ew, ew! Fuck you!” she continued yelping in disgust.

“You’re welcome kid!” Gail stated with a laugh.

“Nobody wants to think about her parents like that! Ew!” Beca suddenly smiled mischievously . “Do you think Superintendent Peck likes to use her handcuffs?”

Gail stood still in shock, horror in her expression, before lunging at Beca. “You little!”

.

“Is everything okay?” Tracy asked for everyone else. They had watched Gail chasing after the girl before catching her and pinning her to the wall as if she was a suspect she was arresting. Then they disappeared and were just now returning.

“Had some drinks to forget about those images.” Gail’s sickened face mirrored Beca’s as they sat down, drinks in hand.

“How many?” Dov enquired, his tone concerned.

“Some.” Gail waved him off.

“You’re hot!”

“Beca!” Gail reprimanded her even before seeing that she was looking at Andy.

“What? It’s true!”

“It’s Andy!”

“So?” Beca looked away from the blushing girl to Gail, not bothered at all.

“What about Aubrey?”

“What about her? She knows there are other hot people beside her. I have eyes! And she does too. Have you ever seen Stacie?”

“No, and what does it have to do with that?” Gail wasn’t following Beca’s line of thought.

“Or Chloe!” Beca went on. “We live with her. And she, like, comes into our shower. When I’m showering. When  Aubrey does. When we are together.”

“You and Chloe?” Gail made a note to herself to talk to Holly.

“No, me and Bree, dude!” Gail snorted. “Well, me and Chloe only once.” She added in afterthought. “She kinda forced herself, you know.”

“Forced what?”

Beca tilted her head. “To sing. Are you Gail’s Chloe?”

“She is not mine.” Gail balked  at the same time Tracy asked. “Is that an euphemism for something else?”

“Why are you using big words?” Beca pouted before she could stop herself and Gail immediately reached over to pinch her cheek. “She is right, you’re so cute!” she teased the girl.

“Shut up!” Beca slapped her hand away. “She wanted to know how high was my belt.” She resumed her tale.

“Is this a code?” Dov’s question garnered nods of approval.

“She made me sing Titanium, her lady jam.”

“Lady jam?” Chris looked around to see if he was the only one confused.

“Yeah, you know, she get off to that song.” Gail snickered at the shocked faces. “I did it for her, you know.”

“You got her off?” now it was Gail’s turn to be stunned.

“No! well, not really.” Beca amended. “Or partially yes. I made her a mix with it.”

“So she could get off.” Gail tried to clear it.

“Not only, but yeah?” Beca sounded uncertain, unsure about why she was getting those reactions.

“And Aubrey? Does she know?” the blonde decided not to question why she was so concerned with Beca’s relationship.

“Of course. She actually helped me, sang some back up.”

“So you and your girlfriend made a CD for your live-in best friend, which you know she’ll use to get off.”

“Basically.” Beca nodded.

“You’re weird.”

“Thank you.”  The girl went back to her drink, knowing that Gail didn’t mean it as an insult.

.

“We’re going.” Gail announced, slamming her glass on the table, interrupting the conversation going on between her friends and Beca.

“Already?” Andy groused, pouting and the others nodded.  After the initial shock, the rookies had hit it off with Beca quite well. Even if nobody had explained  who she was, and why she was calling Gail daddy and…And speaking of Gail, she seemed more relaxed and less bitchy than usual, and that was always a plus.

“Yes. Your mother will be up waiting for you.” Gail made a face as the words left her mouth. She sounded strangely responsible.

“And for you.”

Gail cursed the alcohol in her veins as she blushed. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

“It was nice to meet you.” Beca stood up. “Especially you.” She winked at Andy. “You no.” she told Chris, still smarting from his earlier questioning of her age.

.

“Did she behave?”

“I’m not a dog.” Beca objected while filling herself a glass of water.

“She hit on Andy.”

“I didn’t.”

Gail looked at her.

“I only said she’s hot.” Beca clarified.

“Well, not completely wrong.” Holly agreed and Gail huffed.

“Don’t be jealous.” She bumped her girlfriend’s shoulder. “We both prefer blondes.”

“It’s weird.” Gail chose not to address Holly’s words.

“Not more than saying an actor is hot, or a singer.” Holly said.

“Well, I don’t know them personally, so yes.” Gail counteracted.

“Maybe one day I will.” Beca spoke up.

“What? When?” Gail questioned curiously.

“When I’m a DJ in LA.” Beca stated, quite self-confidently.

“You’ll invite me to all those free-booze party, right?”

Holly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“If you’re good. I’m going to bed, who knows what time Bree will call,” Beca announced, her tone not really annoyed. She missed Aubrey and she was happy to hear from her, even if it meant waking up early.

“Thank you.”  Holly heartily whispered as Beca went to the her room.

“For what? Babysitting isn’t so bad if there is alcohol involved.” Gail joked.

“I meant for not dismissing her dreams. Her father is a bit…old fashioned, let’s say. He can’t understand how, with a teacher and a doctor for parents she wouldn’t want to study. And how I can let her, after all the sacrifices I made to get into and finish college.”

“But you don’t care.”

“I only want her to be happy. And I know that she doesn’t want college.”

“You’re great mom.” Gail was impressed and a tiny bit jealous.

“I do my best.” Holly said humbly, but smiled at the compliment.

“It’s a pretty fucking perfect best. She is a cool kid.”

“She likes you.” Holly’s tone held an unvoiced warning.

“I like her too.”

“She doesn’t trust easily. And she isn’t an easy person herself.”

“Look at who you’re talking to.” Gail snorted, never been more aware of her faults than since she met Holly and started a relationship with her.

“Exactly. I don’t know why or how you got on so well so quickly…”

“She is quite cool,” Gail interrupted her. “Not as much as me, but…”

.

“Where is daddy?” Beca asked joining her mother in the kitchen.

“You know, I don’t think your father would be happy to hear you calling Gail that.” Holly noted.

“Well, maybe I’m not happy about him calling _them_ his daughters.” Beca countered and Holly didn’t need to ask who ‘them’ were.

“Parents love all their children, equally. Just because he had other daughters doesn’t mean he loves you any less.”

“Then I can have multiple parents too. And just because I call Gail daddy doesn’t make him less of my father. Unfortunately.”

“Beca.” Holly chided her. “I know you don’t mean that.”

“Whatever. But really.” Beca sat down, all business, her lack of reply silently conceding her mom’s point. “I like Gail. And she is much better than the step-monster.”

“I can’t believe you still call her that.” Holly tried unsuccessfully to repress her amusement. She didn’t love Beca's father, she probably hadn't ever been in love with him, but he was a good man and she didn’t resent him for getting a family. Another one. But she had to admit that he could have chosen a better wife. But if he was happy…

“Well, I can’t believe he married that…thing.” Beca retorted. “But it’s not like I guilt trip him.”

Holly raised an eyebrow, her look saying it all.

“Or maybe I do. Whatever.” 


End file.
